Ichidou
by Sailor Silver Moon
Summary: Title translates to 'A Ray of Hope.' AU-ish SM. AR-ish (off plot) GW. Incomplete. Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue- The Play of Life

Ichidou

(A Ray of Hope)

# By Sailor Silver Moon

OK, to begin with, I am no D-chan, no Chibi Tenshi, no Eternal SailorM, no Princess Destiny or any of those other astounding authors!This is not my first fic, but it *is* my first time writing a crossover romance so don't be too harsh on me! Flame me if you like, but they will be ignored unless they are constructive! We all know that Silver does not own either of the animes here or any of the characters (though she wishes she did…)I'm sorry that there isn't that much Gundam in here yet…

~*Prologue- The Play of Life*~

Lightning twirled around the sky, moving in a graceful dance with its partner, the ever-present thunder.Clouds moved around in the background, supporting rain that was constantly tumbling to meet the terrain below it.As the dance continued and the stage was lit up, a battered figure is illuminated.

Nose near her knees, hands at her heart, she seemed to be in a melody of her own, rocking back and forth slowly. A curtain of once bright gold clouds her face but as lightning comes again, her face is bathed in the light.Soft, porcelain, beautiful, gorgeous, and perfect find their way into your mind on their own. 

Thunder enacted its part and lightning completed its round once more, revealing that the girl's exquisite azure eyes are squeezed shut as trails of salty silver run down her already damp cheeks.Ruby red lips move, whispering soft words that are overpowered by the play of life. Soft sobs are lost in the howling rage of the wind.Unmoving, the names keep falling from her lips.

"Minako…Rei…Ami…Makoto…Haruka…Michiru…Setsuna…Hotaru…Mamoru!!" The names rolled off her tongue smoothly but they gave off a strange foreign feeling.She let out a soft, heart-wrenching sob before her face was lost in the white that shrouded her forearms.

"No." Her voice hung on the air for a moment, almost perceptible before it was carried off into the distance. "This isn't what they'd want for me." Silver tones held a reassuring, melodic quality to them as she looked up, crystal eyes full of determination.The hem of her short skirt swayed as feet took on the full weight of the small girl really, not even a woman.

Red collected at her feet as the dried substance known as blood met with rain.The rain paid no heed, as it was a mere obstruction that the rain dragged along to its destination at the bottom of her boots.Soft, creamy skin peeked through areas of her fuku and chunks of her hair had freed themselves of their bunlike restraints.Rips in her skin were scattered about a sizeable chink of her bow in back was missing.

Gloved limbs extend out to either side in an attempt to get a grasp on the slippery state known as balanced.Her chest heaved up and down, lungs burning for more air to deliver to the tired body, heart racing to keep up with the demand.Swaying slightly, the lids closed and opened over and over again, attempting to determine her position.

"I will not…" her voice died out as she fell forward, a dull thud resounding was the signal of her contact with the pavement.Blues hidden, she lay there, as still as the dead moon itself.Lungs didn't heave for air any longer; shallow, quick tufts of air entered and then exited her body.

Silver light shone on her."My baby, you've done all you can.It's time you finally find happiness for yourself. True happiness." The soft melodic terms floated through the air, hanging there as lavender hair and fairy wings appeared over the prone figure.Waving a translucent limb, the girl flickered for a moment before disappearing from existence there.Smiling a smile that held no joy, the woman shimmered into nothingness.

There was nothing left.The play continued.Thunder and lightning continued their everlasting ballet across the stage that was a sky.Rain beat down ferociously onto the ground and a little puddle of deep red hue was still lying there, no rain disturbing it…

***

Brilliantly beating artificial lights mimicked solar warmth as artificial turf swayed in the synthetic breeze.Blue met blue as her deep cerulean orbs met the aqua expanse before her.A soft breath of air escaped her lungs and formed a sigh.She looked to one to be modeled after as a Greek statue.Spun gold in two buns, perfect

The brilliant cerulean kept watching the lake.Tides of time themselves didn't seem to be more clearly represented that the fluid in front of her.Mask of stone, plausible statue, she was only identified as human as she turned on her heel suddenly.Grass was crushed and flowers were stepped on as she absently walked back to the pathway.

"I hate holograms." Words seemed to have fallen from her slightly down turned lips. She continued to walk slowly down the path.Low whistles sounded clearly as she walked by, chin unmoving.Powder blue wrinkles forming on her dress, the steady beat of her walking never ceased.

Blue caught the light, trapping the brilliant light for minute, light shimmering off.Innocent eyes no more shone, rich deep blue hue hinted at change from within before the light was deflected off.Blue returned to normal, or as normal as could be.

Steady taps continued as the petite female continued her trek.No more was there the sweet, kind innocent girl.Lock and key confined that sprit deep inside; no one would ever unite the two again.A cell few could find and even fewer could unlock…

Mother and daughter, bonded by love and yet, separated by love.But right was not in the air and Queen Serenity would turn over in her grave if she knew what fate had befallen her daughter.Peace for this restless soul may be unattainable after all, no matter which goddesses willed it.The play of life follows no set script yet honors no authors for one either.

Well, I'm sure that was awful and all but you can be relieved, as it's the ending of this boring ficcie!I'm only posting this here because some of my dear friends threatened me if I wouldn't-er convinced me to post it…CHIKA AND LEX YOU BETTER APPRECIATE THIS! Gomen, you can all flame me if you like, but constructive flames are appreciated, as is feedback in general.Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from you, good or bad, at [Sailor_Silver_Moon@hotmail.com][1] !!If I continue this, it will be a romance fic, but the center couple is open! Tell me who you want me to pair her up with! (If you haven't figured it out, it's Usagi, who the story centers around…) I apologize for any grammatical or mechanical errors…Ja ne!

~Sailor Silver Moon (Silver for short!)

   [1]: mailto:Sailor_Silver_Moon@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 1- Sky

Chapter One, fresh off the laptop!! I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed me so far and I dedicate this chapter to Lex and Chika who will not let me die without finishing this fic!! All the reviews have been great so far and I really appreciate all of your support!! Now before we can get to the ficcie: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILOR MOON!!! This story is purely for the enjoyment of the readers.I still haven't picked a pilot to put Usagi with so the polls are still open.Also, I am still *NOT* Chibi Tenshi or D-chan or the other astounding authors I mentioned….I can wish I was Sailor Moon tho, can't I?? Now onto the ficcie…

Eyelids hid the gate to her soul; cool crisp air worked its way into her lungs. Slowly, like Carmel separating from chocolate, the creamy white lids lifted, forcing sharp pronounced sky blue eyes to focus on the structure in front of her.Unwavering, unmoving, the goddess-like female stood, surveying it, sizing it up. Golden threads were forced back over her shoulder with a simple shrug.

The building was an OZ base.It was the reason she was here.Her mission lay inside the fortified walls.Ruby lips pressed together as her hard eyes glared at two privates gawking at her.Attention was key to her; attention was a means of accomplishing her mission.Attention was death to her.Chill formed fists of ice as her hands clenched.Jaw set forward, walk calm and steady, breathing even, measured pace, she made her way to the first door.

Fingers flew to the code lock.Swiftly they entered the code. Gliding through the entryway, she continued to make her path through the entryway; she continued to make her path through the oh-so-familiar hallways, high heels deftly contacting ground without so much as a soft creek.That too meant death.She almost carelessly came to a stop and slid a card through the door.Bumping the metal object closed, blue surveyed the room.Apparently satisfied, she located the container placed where wall met wall and floor began.

Pawing through the compartments, a glint of success came over her eyes and she allowed herself a small smirk of contentedness.Powder blue fell, neglected and rejected, to the floor.Delicate, deadly feet jumped out of the silk puddle and smooth leather slid up her slender, toned legs.What little gravity there was helped her get the black tank top down.Leather jacket hid the tank top protectively but not before the hard silver weapon was hidden in the black as the stars lay on the fabric of the night sky.Two revolvers made their way to holsters as well, mid-thigh strong enough to openly support them. Another silver blade in a boot, jammer in the other.

Soft treated leather flowed like water, allowing her to live up to all she was.Sapphire met sapphire in silver reflection flicking up and down, appraisingly.Stepping over to the mahogany stand, gloved fingers picked up her trademark.Soul gates shut, it was pressed against her forehead.Removing the pressure and opening the gates, sapphire met the small crystal upward-turned crescent moon stuck to her forehead.

Satisfied, metal entrance was passed and the room was devoid of life.Continuing down the corridor as water flowing down a downward incline, she reached a door.Fingers pressed the code, retina was infiltrated, and features were placed as the door opened. Back strait, she entered the room, face immediately contracting slightly and ruby turning down for a millisecond, imperceptible to any normal human eye.

***

"So let's get this strait, Heero's hacked into OZ's system best he can and all he could find about their plans is that they have a secret weapon named 'sky?' Am I right?" His fingers worked over the end of the chestnut braid absently as he addressed the others in the room.

"That is correct." One green eye sparkled with inner thought as the tall young man spoke, his voice rich and full.Gravity fought with his hair, losing to its incredible power.'Agile' seemed to be carved into every tall, taut fiber within him.

"This has to be a joke!!" Indigo eyes seemed exclaimed, braid swinging as he jumped up."We need more information."Mouth agape, eyes flashed from companion to companion.Eyebrows up, swathed in darkness, Shinigami was a force to be reckoned with when needed.

"As much as I hate to say it, Duo's right." A soft voice spoke up from his corner of the table.His fingers traced the ornate curl carving in the wood as his mind traced what information they had carved out.Pale blue eyes accented soft, gentle features and light, bouncy attire gave an aura of peace and calm.

"We aren't as weak as them, we will win anyway." Words came from the slick haired by, his face oriental in features.Black eyes narrowed in determination, a frown playing on his strict features.Though covered in pure white oriental style gi, he radiated power and assurance from ever inch if his stature.

"We still need information." Platinum blonde hair was pushed back with a sigh before his hand softly smacked the wood it had been fingering.

"Hn." The grunt-like form of communication came from the last figure.Shadows played on his features.Face a Grecian mask of indifference.Chocolate brown ruff covered his head and ice-cold cobalt blue eyes gave looks that could kill.Assuming his full height, the think computer was pushed away under her guiding hand.The exit began to get closer to him.

"Where're you going?" Cheer and happy expressions that this unique God of Death usually wore were gone, forehead creased with worry.

"There are plans to transport "sky" from it's present location on a colony to Lake Victoria base in the continent of Africa." Pitch was a stranger to his voice, as was emotion."I'm going to destroy the suit."

Duo nodded."I'll come with you and give you back up, ok?"

"No Duo, your Gundam still needs fixing, only Wing Zero and Sandrock are fully operational, therefore logically, Quatre should go with Heero." The silencer spoke up, putting a damper of Shinigami's plan.

"Alright then, I'll go." Quatre agreed.

  
"Rasheed and the Maguanacs stay." Was the cold, concise reply.

"Fine, they'll stay and see after the three other Gundams." Blonde hair bounced with a nod as he hurried to catch up with pilot 01, who hadn't taken the courtesy to wait for the young heir's reply.

"I almost pity whoever is guarding the weapon, they have no chance." Duo's voice rang with partial mirth as the braided one shook his namesake.

***

Her face was a mask, no emotions, and no feelings in it.Skin feeling as if there were holes burning through it, her sky eyes surveyed the room, every eye upon her.She met every eye, withstanding every gaze with her back arched, fists balled at her side.The vision of spirit and rebelliousness surveyed the meeting that had dared be called without her presence.

Click. Click. Click.Boot steps resounded against the dull metal floor near the window. Thump. Thump. Thump.Carpeting was violated.Gaze never wavered from the men at the table, she instinctively knew something was going on and she didn't like it. Not one bit. Volume decreed that the man was shortening the distance between them and her trained hearing told her that the man had the psychotic nerve to saunter to her, taking his sweet time.What little time he would have left if he angered her, that is.

"Pleasure to see you again, my dear."His mellow, self-assured voice called out.

She cursed the heavens as she met his desolate eyes, desperately restraining a glare.A growl caught in her throat, this animal was the only one at the base who outranked her.Soldiers feared her, men ran at the sight of her, they paled at her name, they fainted dead away at her skills.But this man, this excuse for a man, dared think of her as a game.A toy to play with, to pull her puppet like strings and see how long she would dance his tune."I'm pleased to see you again, Lieutenant Colonel." Voice devoid of emotion, eyes flashed warning lights and danger to those who dared gaze into them.

"Pleased as ever to see me, I gather."The man knew her deep loathing for him, yet continued to urge her forward, closer to pulling silver on him and causing ruby to flow from him freely."But this isn't a tea party, as you probably presumed the instant you walked in," He knew everything there was to know about her.He knew her past, he knew her present, and he probably even outguessed fate about her future.He was aware of her weaknesses, he taught her all her strengths, he taught her everything she knew.He had been with her as long as she remembered; he had made her who she was.And yet, she wanted to gut him like the worthless fish he was."Are you listening?"

Jerked out of her reverie, she didn't know surprise, nodding curtly."We have a mission for you."His voice droned on, her curiosity perked behind the cleverly erected façade.Missions were good.Missions were very good.She lived for her missions, reveled in the adrenaline, releasing the turmoil of feeling inside her as she completed them with a bang.

"What kind of mission?" Common protocol questions popped into her head, but she only uttered one.

"We are sending a shipment of mobile suits to Lake Victoria.You are to go with them.When you get down there, Lieutenant Noin will meet with you and brief you further."

"What suits?What route? Departure date? Arrival date? Am I pilot one in case of attack?" She queried the man's back.Annoyance began to grow within her, as it always did.He considered her harmless, so that he would gaze into the stars rather than watch her for attack.

"You will know soon enough.Until then you are dismissed to your quarters to prepare your things."

Pearl white ground itself softly as she clenched her jaw."Departure preparations for me will be completed within the demi hour."

"Then you may retire to your quarters until summoned."He flashed her a smirk.She wanted to throttle him then and there.'Let the king have his castle, his knight will be leaving it short enough.' She thought to herself as she regarded him and realized he wouldn't be accompanying her to Earth."Dismissed."

Nodding her deference and snapping to attention to turned back to the entryway from which she had entered and placed her hand on the open signal.As it opened with a slight rush of air, she smirked.A large smirk.She was leaving this prison.

The door closed behind her with another rush of air and she began to walk back the way she had come.A window caught her eye and the sparkling gem reflected in her deep blue eyes."Soon my pretty, I will dominate you, in the name of OZ, under Mr. Trieze Kushrenada, not this pompous fool." Her fierce whisper faded into still space as blue and green met blue, a hunger igniting inside of her.

To be continued…

Well that's chapter 1.I told you this was a different sort of crossover so you can't blame me for all the plot twists I have and will throw in.I hope you liked this installment and I ask you once again for your comments/suggestions, they really inspired me to get this out and hey if enough people like this, I may decide to give D-chan and Chibi Tenshi a run for their money with frequent posts! ^_- So review or email me at [Sailor_Silver_Moon@hotmail.com][1]!!! Reviews have been great so far, but of you want to flame, flame contructively!I noticed that a few people found the prologue confusing so I'll try and make it clearer and if you leave your email, I'll email you and try to help un-confuse you.Also, if someone would like to be a beta-read this for me so I know if I'm making any sense, I'd appreciate it! Thanks! Ja ne!  
~Sailor Silver Moon

   [1]: mailto:Sailor_Silver_Moon@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter 2-Enter Aino

Ok, bear with me here.I'm sorry it took so long to get out, many factors are a part of this including, my being sick for a week, my being in all honors classes and all the teachers deciding to up the workload, my part as Jade Nova-chan's conscience (I wouldn't post this until she posted a chapter), my LIFE (yes I do actually have one...) as well as other scattered reasons (I tried to make it longer).I hope you enjoy this and it is forever dedicated to Lex-chan and Chika-chan! Chibi Tenshi-chan is also a major factor as she is helping my brainstorm for future chapters.Enough with my ramblings and onto what you all are here for, the fic.Before you go, remember, I own and claim to own nothing in the fic except the ideas….SM may be a bit Alternate Universe-ish…

Ichidou Chapter 2

The gold descended upon her face as a swarm of bees on an intruder as one of her trademark buns fell out, covering more than one identifying feature on her smooth, creamy face.Growling in anger and frustration, the second bun was forcibly yanked out, much to its silent protest, and it too settled around her face, framing it, giving it a cool look of control and death where others would look angelic, she looked like the supreme ruler of angel-faced killers.

Her enemies surrounded her, ignoring the mass of the golden river flowing from atop her head, she spun and performed a kick while pivoting around on the spot, knocking one of her enemies flat on his back.In the blink of an eye, an axe relieved her of any chance threat he might have posed.Using grace and cunning she was trained to master, she slipped past her second attacker and a swift knife hand to the neck disabled him almost instantly.

One last person left, she glared at him, challenging him.He obliged her.Big mistake.Last mistake.She connected a sidekick to his stomach and before he even had a chance to follow a tornado kick to the face threw him back a few good feet.Her sky blue eyes burned a flame into his back as he struggled to get up.Coughing a bit, he was able to make it to his knees, but he never saw the axe kick that ended it all.

She was acutely aware of her surrounding coming sharply back into focus as the simulator shut down.The dull black walls held no shine and the plain floor and ceiling were just as drab, save for one pane of glass on one wall.Through the looking glass was one man.Staring at her, he stood unmoving..She saw him glare at her.Inside she smirked at his utter fury.He was attempting to appear calm but her direct violation of his orders apparently caused him to seethe.

"Get out here now." The almost guttural sounds were ground out over the speaker system, as his eyes never left her blue ones.She knew in an instant that she had gone too far.She didn't care either.

Deliberately taking her time, the leather around her seemed to mold itself to her as each muscle stretched and contacted as smoothly as glass, not a single crystalline drop of sweat daring to mar her face.

"Yes?" her voice was strange to hear it.A sound lacking tone, feeling, depth, coming from a creature such as she was.The cloud of gold framing her face, azure sapphires focused on one man, ruby lips pressed together, she was the model of beautiful.Perfect even, but the voice, it made her seem hollow and empty.Her eyes, devoid of emotion, second her voice's emotionless feeling as she stared her superior down.

"I gave you specific orders to stay in your room." He ground the words out without taking his eyes off of her sky ones.

  
Shrugging almost casually, she tilted her head to one side, shutting her creamy lids, "So I wanted to train, no harm in that."

He narrowed his eyes, she was being her usual self, but normally, she'd listen to his direct orders.Missions always went to her head before she got into them.A deep resounding tone came up from his throat as he growled at her "Get on the carrier, you leave now.Took us a while to find you.Time, which we could have used better."Turning, he marched away, his boots sounding on the metal floor.The metallic clicks pleased him, and notified anyone with decent hearing of his presence.

Preferring to be lithe and light, she followed him, nary making a sound.As she walked, she separated the golden cloud into two halves and in two quick movements her normal double bunned hairstyle was back.Without her buns, she felt like she was missing something, as if she was killing off a part of her that refused to die so easily.

She reached the carrier that was heading to earth and pushed herself off the ground to the doorway.The minute gravity on the colony was always used to her advantage.Ignoring the soldiers who recoiled at the sight of her and her crystal moon, the ship welcomed its latest arrival with an air of indifference.Seeking the aid of the lower gravity once more, she floated into the cockpit where she saw another yellow head.

The strands of her hair were pale and not as lustrous as her own.Restrained only by one large red bow, the girl continued to do her routine check.She was humming a tune quietly to herself, blissfully unaware of the new arrival in the cockpit.One hand came up to wipe a little bit of sweat off her brow and she turned around to look for something.Her blue eyes widened and the orange fingernailed hand came to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"Who-who are you? What do you want?" The words came out of her mouth as her eyes went to the crescent moon on her forehead.A soft scream like sound worked it's way into the air as her tremulous blue eyes stared at the small object.

"What's it to you soldier? What's your name?"

"Aino. Aino Minako." The tremble in her voice acknowledged the fact that Minako knew who she was dealing with."You w-w-would be-"

A razor sharp voice cut her off."My mission has not begun, at the base I am referred to as Sergeant Tsukino.What are you doing here?"

Her cold demeanor and commanding presence took Minako's breath away.She wasn't stupid, rather, she was adept at hiding her many talents from her enemies.Graceful and agile, formidable enemy was the best way to describe her, but even she knew that if challenged, she couldn't defeat the fellow female wearer of the golden river in front of her.Walls had ears, Minako was attune to the saying of the ears.Lowly soldier she was not meant to play."I'm s-supposed to pilot the s-ship to Lake Victoria.Those are my orders, ma'am."Shock receding, mind began to whirl at an amazing pace, trying to comprehend if she had been found out or not.

Blue met blue.Light that glimmered off of the Sergeant's eyes seemed to pierce Mina's soul and made her edgy.'So cold.Empty! Devoid of life and love!Brrr, remorseless and it's like she knows past, present, and future with that creepy light reflecting off of her pupils, I am so glad this is my first- and last- time meeting her.I'm blowing this place as soon as I get the stuff I need.Ears can leak information as well as pick it up.'

"Alright, prepare for takeoff, Aino-san."Ripping her eyes from the blue that belonged to Minako, Sergeant Tsukino, rather Tsukino Usagi, sat down in the co-pilots seat and her eyelids slid closed in meditation.Her birth was foreign to her, dusty from its rare usage.She never knew her birth parents, and scoffed inwardly that she didn't need anyone but herself.There had been a time when it was under debate to code name her 'Bunny' or'Moon Bunny' or another one of those sweet woodland creatures.She had opted for a cold, indifferent name, cockiness was demise but bunnies weren't exactly what made people cower in fear.

Thinking that 'Shadow' and 'Wind of Death' as too confident, she picked the most nondescript name that she thought of which could apply to her.Sky was born from the ashes of Tsukino Serena's life.It stuck.Sky was feared.She was the ultimate weapon.It was rumored that she could even take out a Gundam pilot.Little did she know all the scheming going around.Even though she was privy to some on the most confidential secrets, there was one she did not know: this was not a battle between OZ and the Gundams, it was far more than that, there was a third part soon to emerge and they would throw the balance of things off.

Sitting there, she was oblivious as to how this would all affect her.What part did she play? Sky knew her mission and carried them out to a tee but what about things she didn't know? Her enemies would prey on those parts of her if they ever found out but the thing was, what did everyone know?How was one supposed to fulfill their mission if others counteract it unknowingly?How was one to survive in such a back stabbing, confusion-ridden world?

Minako was not who she seemed to be.Sky wasn't what she seemed to be either.In the world where they lived, nothing was what it seemed to be.Reality can be bent.It can be broken.Nothing is set.Anything is possible.What's the difference from what is and what you think is?After all, humans can not comprehend the immense thing they think of as their home.Just because you believe you feel it, taste it, hear it, see it or hear it, does that make it exist? How can one tell when illusions are present and when they are viewing the truth buried deep down inside, the hidden meaning and actuality of what happens and why…

***

Eyes closed, he plotted his mission.Colony deserted by the carrier, Victoria called to it.There, there the weapon would rest indefinitely.In that time of uncertainty, he would strike, inflicting a crushing defeat to their latest line of supposedly undefeatable mechas.The Perfect Soldier wasn't about to let them get away.Crippling defeat was what he would deliver to them.

The last rays of the sun called his attention forth as they were relayed to him via his Gundam.Cold Prussian blue meeting warm golden rays and an empty void filled within him.The hollowness inside him grew.Slithering it's way around him, creating a shell of void.Shaking the feeling off, the Perfect Soldier withdrew to the calm that he from which he was taught.

Night shielded him, protected him.Darkness was his ally, sound feared to come near him.Stealth became him, wind envied him, light avoided him, an air of icy control floated around him as he sat motionless in the cockpit of that which he hated and yet loved.

Slowly, the lids of his strikingly handsome blue eyes opened and he knew what he was to, how to accomplish it, when to start the attack, where to position one's ally as well as where to strike to cause the most damage to those he would meet on foot.

His chiseled features betrayed him to be a mere boy, years numbering the lowly age of 15, but in this world of unknown, tactical genius, superhuman, perfect soldier, impossible to beat, hacker extraordinaire, and other such titles hovered around in attempts to see beneath the shield that kept emotions in and prying eyes out.

Shadows and light played around on disinterested features as the moon began to wrestle the grasp of the sky from the sun.Light symphony of clicks filled the humming quiet of the cockpit where the boy fighter was situated as communications lines were passed through until one was secured with his ally.

Another boy really, conquered the black screen that once held a glamorous sunset.Apollo's son he could pass for with his radiant smile and light reflecting sun blonde strands of spiky hair.Ocean blue eyes meat cold Prussian ones as forehead furrowed with mixtures of curiosity, puzzlement, worry and pure innocent care as communication line was filled with orders and battle plans for him to memorize…

***

Indifference.Apathy.Uncaring.She didn't see the need for pomp and festivity.They were foolish to waste their energy and training time welcoming her and the shipment of Taurus that had come with her.Her reputation preceded her.Men averted her gaze, preferring to stare at the crystal crescent that adorned her forehead, the single blemishing feature on her face, yet beautiful and elegant at the same moment as it was crude, childish, and silly.But the true question was, who was idiotically insane enough to tell her that the crescent was 'odd' to her deadly face?

No one.Cockiness and confidence this high didn't lie within the beings of officers ranking even higher than she.Perched on a chair, she surveyed the black cloak that enveloped the earth every night.New as it was to her, her face showed no signs of interest as she stared out at the moon.

"True beauty can only be witnessed by those who know what they are regarding." The words seemed to float out through the night sky as the one with its name turned and began to stretch before retiring to the night's silvery dream world's grasp.Staring at the bleached white ceiling as slumber began to claim her, thoughts of why Aino-san would have been fiddling in the cockpit ran through her head for Aino-san had stopped as soon as she had entered…

***

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Soft music of crickets filled the night as time ticked away.Chronos ignored all happenings in view of his duty to run time through the ages, doomed eternally to duty, his uncaring eyes held no pity.Twinkling gems held their position for wary travelers as they surveyed the happening of a world beneath their dignity to visit.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

In the peace, calm tranquility of the forest, two green flames burned brightly.Crouching almost in a mortal-like position, Wing Gundam Zero was truly a formidable enemy and had the nearby Victoria base known of its presence, impending doom would have swallowed them up.No one had survived a Gundam attack head on. Ever.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Time was drawing near.Planned precisely with precision few had, seconds were held accountable for.One false move could cost a life, yours, or worse yet, the mission.Ready to pounce, crouching, counting down by seconds.Any time now.5. 4. 3… 

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Crickets betrayed, droning call of the siren of alarm raised the pearly gates of heaven.Frantic defenses gathered to fight the intruder, fully knowing, fully fearing the consequences.Odds against them and for the single one, twisting and turning, molding for the suit of Gundanium, the odds only furthered the fear invading soldiers through adrenaline filled air.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Bolting upright the millisecond before alarm shredded calm, dressed before others comprehended, out the door before soldiers died.Cursing the planet's gravity as useless, dead use of energy, feet pattered down the hallways, nary emitting a sound.Leather cloaked figure blending with shadows, golden cuffs and emblem reflecting light, breaking human figure from those watching. 

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Sound of quiet, feeling of wind, she knew it wasn't good.Slinking along, moonlight fell through the window, lighting one that was not its.Venus shone brightly as the pale blonde swiftly began her escape from the walls which were closing in on her.She was the crack and now the walls were crumbling around her.Not wishing to be trapped, she chose to leave now and worm her way in another way.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The gentle wind carried the pieces of debris to the ground, one cubic centimeter by one cubic centimeter.Lives disappeared off the stage, as one player took all the pawns out, not so much to eliminate a threat but to draw the king out into the open.Glinting bloody red in the moon's light, slicing air and everything in its path, the Gundam whiled and danced its dance of death as the pilot whispered penance for deaths caused for the sake of the living.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Shadows dancing a ritual of deception, air stilling in the breathless presence, hidden deep within the depth of darkness, caressed by the black void.Gundanium it was, but to be a mere Gundam was calling the moon plain gray.Sleek, agile angles and curves blended in with the path of twists and curvaceous leaves of the forest heart it was hidden in.Neon green, sight deep into heart, holes were bored through the dense underbrush by the all seeing eyes.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Space suit neglected, soundless footsteps led to a Taurus suit.Shoving technicians, their eyes wide with surprise, cockpit was entered.Control flared to life as her fingers danced over the keyboards, instructing that which she was so familiar with to do her bidding.Roaring to life under her care, the suit flew out of the hanger towards the breach of security.Adrenaline pumping, attention focused on the Arabian looking Gundam on the screen, a screen blinked in the corner of her eye.Two green eyes.About-facing herself, she mentally challenged this stranger suit to combat, fully knowing it was probably Gundam 01.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Gate of freedom lying strait in front of her, Minako dared a glance back at the base and saw one Taurus suit turn and face the forest.Blinking blankly, the forest seemed to move as a suit emerged.Blood rushing from her face, mouth soundless moved to form the word 'two' over and over again, unbelieving.Base was no longer condemned as rubble, it was to be mere dust after this attack!Yet the Taurus suit remained unmoving, as did 01.Reeling with the shock of discovery, she placed Sky as inside the Taurus and pilot 01 inside 01 of course.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Mission: Destroy the mobile suit known as sky.Mission accepted.If this is sky, sky burns tonight."A cold voice in a cold cockpit stated to the cloak of darkness itself in his emotionless voice of duty…

To be continued…

I'm sorry if I confused anyone in this chapter once again.I you have any question, state so in your review or email me at [Sailor_Silver_Moon@hotmail.com][1] and I'll try and help as best as I can to explain my (odd) ways of thought.This is going to be kind of a dark fic though it is going to be a romance fic later.I'm still unsure of who to pair Usa with so polls are still open.Anyways, sorry for the delay and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner.Reviews are greatly appreciated! If you hate my cliffhanger, say so! If you liked the method I use to describe, SAY SO! I can't tell what to leave out and what to do more if I don't hear from you! :) Arigatou minna!!

~Silver

   [1]: mailto:Sailor_Silver_Moon@hotmail.com



End file.
